Follow the Lights Home
by LibertyBelleAnne
Summary: Young Vin Tanner is in need of help. He follows a light in the darkness to the home of a deputy and his nephew. Home Lights Burning rewrite and expansion. Some language and child endangerment.
1. Hope's Light

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

 **A/N This is a rewrite of Home Lights Burning, I had to change a few things in order to make it a longer story. Thanks to all of you who read the first version. Hope you still enjoy it.**

 **Follow the Lights Home**

 **Chapter 1 Hope's Light**

" _ **But hope is no less realistic than despair. It is still our choice whether to live in light or lie down in darkness."**_

― _**Rick Yancey, The Isle of Blood**_

Vin Tanner didn't know where he was. His wrist hurt the most but he was achy all over. Trying to stand up he found himself held down. Panicking in the dark for a few moments he realized he was just seat belted in. Fumbling with the straps he hissed at the pain in his left wrist. Trying again one handed he was finally able to free himself.

Once he was untangled he glanced around the darkened car interior. A vague memory of his father's shout of alarm caused him to panic.

"Dad, Dad you alright?" his desperate pleas landed on deaf ears.

Stumbling his way one handed over the front seat, he hesitantly called out to his dad again, "Please, wake up I don't know what to do, dad." Leaning against his father's seat belted chest Vin broke down and sobbed.

"I've got to get help," he whispered to his father," Dad, I'll go find you help."

Looking about him he sniffled trying to compose himself. Shivering he began to feel the cold from the broken back window. Looking around he found the tattered car blanket and draped it across his dad. His dad had done it many times for him on their camping trip across the country. He tried to locate his hiking boots, but they were nowhere to be found. Heaving a sigh he reached over to the driver's side door handle. Yanking on it he tried to open it. Having no success he climbed to the passenger side the same result. Sliding into the back seat he didn't even bother with the child safety locked doors. He brought his knees to his chest. Dropping his head he began to sob in despair. Feeling something cold against his face caused his head to shoot up. Glancing up he felt snowflakes from an early September snow fall, coming in from the broken window.

He tried to carefully climb out the window. Feeling the glass bite into him he gasped, but continued. He slid out and down reaching the ground with a cry of pain. Wiping his bleeding hands on his already dirty clothes he made his way to his bare feet. Cradling his sore arm he walked around the car finding it in a ravine. Trying to determine which direction to head; unable to see passed the trees he could see nothing in which to make his way towards. It was extra dark with the overcast sky, but at least it had stopped snowing.

Glancing once more back towards the car he strengthened his resolve. Using his dad's teachings he was pretty sure he was headed north. Stumbling through the dark he finally spotted a light in the distance. Running in excitement he tripped over a protruding tree root. Falling with a scream he landed on his cradled wrist. Seeing dark spots he threw up his dinner. Writhing next to the mess he sobbed. He finally wiped his face and got shakily to his feet. Tentatively he walked slowly towards the light. Now with his excitement controlled he could see the light was quite a distance away.

He fought through unseen overhanging tree branches he stumbled over rocks and roots. Wincing in pain and stopping to inspect his feet at first; eventually it all just became one big hurt he continued on. He only stopped to catch his breath. Branches tore at his limbs and clothes, leaves and dirt clung to his bloody feet, and his slightly long, dark blond hair clumped with grim and blood.

Coming to a little stream he hesitated. His cold and sore feet refused to go into the freezing water. Seeing the light teasingly flickering across the water, he forced his legs to move, teeth chattering he waded across. Huddling in a ball on the other side he tried to warm his numb limbs but water clung to his jeans. Using a nearby tree he dragged himself up, once again heading towards the light.

The ground began to slope up. He lost sight of the light. Filled with dread he forced his tired legs to move as fast as he could. Tripping up the slight hill panting, he let out a strangled sound of relief at the top, once again, in view of the light. Collapsing he faded out of conscience for a few minutes. Thinking of yesterday and hiking with his dad; the sun had been so warm.

Once he came back to himself he began his trek once again. With thoughts of his father he continued on. The first time they went camping, just the two of them, after his mama died; how he wished he had that big fire now, sitting next to his dad as he told his star stories. His shivering kept jolting his hurt arm causing him to moan as he traveled on.

The snow that had stopped without sticking when he left the car began to fall once more. The wet flakes melted on contact with his goose-bumped flesh but settled in his hair. Sloshing and sliding in the mud he continued towards the light, and hopefully warmth as he became drenched. His dad had taken him and his Mama on a trip up north to a ski resort before she got sick. He remembered falling in the snow in his big snow suit, he couldn't even walk in it. He wished he had that suit now.

Losing his footing he felt himself sliding down the side of a slight trial. Trying to find something to grab on to he found nothing, being carried away by the weak ground. Landing on the ground with a cry of pain he fought his way out of the mess of wet dirt. Disoriented he looks around trying to find the light after his rapid descent. Unable to see it he closed his eyes and fell to his knees cold, tired and hurt. Opening his tear filled blue eyes he spotted the light from his lower vantage point.

Carefully standing up he stumbles his way through the trees. Closer than he imagined he tries to call out as he enters the yard. Unable to get any sound out he clings to the porch railing as he makes his way to the door. Cautiously he brings up his hand and knocks on the door.

It takes too long so he knocks again with more force. He starts to feel despair when the door finally opens. He squints into the sudden flood of light, stepping back in surprise. He stands a moment in shock just staring at the silhouette of the man dressed in black against the light. With a sigh of relief he collapses in the doorway exhausted. He has made it to help. He reached the light.

 **A/N Stay tuned the next chapter I will be posting quite soon.**


	2. Like Candle Light

**A/N Thanks so much for all the interest in this story. Especially to Millie whose request spawned a better direction for this story. Keep letting me know your ideas and thoughts. Enjoy!**

 **Follow the Lights Home**

 **Chapter 2 Like Candle Light**

" **How far that little candle throws his beams! So shines a good deed in a weary world."**

― **William Shakespeare, The Merchant of Venice**

Deputy Chris Larabee took a second to take in the filthy, shivering boy on his door step. Rushing into action he hurried to his side. Checking for a pulse and then injuries he planned out what to do. Hefting the slight child into his arms he carried him into the den, grabbing the blanket off the back of the couch on his way to the fireplace. Removing the ruined shirt and Levis he took note of the shredded bare feet but not of the dirt building up on the carpet. Quickly wrapping the still shivering frame in the blanket Chris settled onto the ground pulling the boy onto his lap.

Chris held the boy close; he couldn't help but think of his two boys. One was forever taken from him while the other was much too old to be held in such a way. Once the boy's shaking subsided Chris carefully set him onto the nearby couch. Growing slightly alarmed at the boy's prolonged unconsciousness he rushed to get his supplies together. In the bathroom he wet multiply washcloths, got a few towels and grabbed the large first aid kit.

Back in the den he found two pained pools of blue.

"Hey Pard, I'm Deputy Larabee. I'm a cop. I'm going to look you over and get you cleaned up. Can you tell me what happened?" Chris cautiously approached.

Huge blue eyes tracked Chris' every move. Chris slowly and deliberately got his supplies situated on the couch next to the boy.

"My dad needs help," the boy drawled quietly with a Texas accent.

Sitting next to him Chris asked, "What happened? Do you know where he is?"

"We was driving to a new campsite. I think we slipped off the road. My dad wouldn't wake up," sniffling he ran his dirty arm under his nose making a bigger mess.

Offering the warm washcloth Chris waited as some of the grim began to be wiped away. Mostly it was just smeared around.

"What's your name?" Chris asked after receiving the soiled piece of cloth back.

"I's Vin," the boy offered his grimy hand. Stretching his own out Chris was surprised to feel the little fingers clasp around his arm instead of his hand.

"Well Vin why don't you tell me what you remember and we'll get your dad some help."

Vin beamed up in relief and told the deputy all he could remember about his trip through the dark. Mulling over the details Chris was able to determine that the car was probably down the ravine on a side road leading to the summer campgrounds. The town of Four Corners was closer to its location. Realizing what Vin, a hurt little boy, had hiked through made his gut clench. How easily he could have not made it. He sent up a prayer of thanks for a certain teenager's irresponsibility of not turning off the barn loft light before heading to a friend's house. That one forgotten light had led another little boy to Chris' porch.

Vin had dozed off again while Chris was thinking. Checking on him again Chris promised to get him cleaned up and checked over once he awoke again. Grabbing his cell phone Chris dialed a familiar number.

"Josiah, I have a situation up at my place," Chris began rehearsing the boy's story.

"We will be able to reach the father from our side. But the snow is coming down hard," Chris walked up to the window in surprise; he hadn't even noticed, "Will he be okay until we get some snowplows out that way in the morning?"

"Yeah most of it is cuts and bruises. His wrist is a little swollen but it should keep till morning. Just go get his dad out," Chris finishes.

"Will do. I've got a car to track down. Watch after that lost little lamb. We'll come dig you out about sunrise."

"I'll send up a flare if you get lost," Chris paused before continuing seriously, "Bring Vin's dad home."

Turning from the snowy landscape Chris was again meet with wide blue eyes. Walking to the couch he took a seat next to Vin.

"We gonna go find my dad?" Vin asked hopefully.

"No Vin, I sent out some of my friends to search for him. They are a bit closer and we can't get out of the snow right now," Chris explained patiently.

"Oh," Vin paused sadly then asked curiously, "You really a deputy with a badge and everything?"

"Yep," Chris smiled down at the filthy enthralled face.

Vin scratched at his dirty hair sending clumps of mud falling to the couch. He watched their descent in horror. Chris had to stop himself from laughing at the little guy's muddy plight. Without another word Chris picked him up and carried him to the bathroom. Vin stiffened in his arms but remained silent. He deflated with a sigh once he was placed in the running warm water in the bathtub. Soaking away the aches as well as the grime.

Vin continued his questions as he washed, "Do you shoot the bad guys?"

"I try not to Pard," Chris answered walking back into the bathroom with a towel and shirt.

"You arrested anybody?" Vin asked as he wraps himself in a large towel.

"A few," Chris answered carrying him back to the couch.

"Ever rode out in a posse?" Vin quickly dried himself.

'I help out with search and rescues once in a while," Chris said kicking himself as the words left his mouth.

"Is that who's getting my dad?" Vin asked, dejected again.

"Yeah my friend Josiah leads it. He's one of the best," Chris turned towards him and comforted.

After a quiet sniffle Vin asked with a watery smile, "So you got any horses?"

"Yeah I've got a few," Chris handed over the t-shirt.

"So you're like a cowboy?" He lit up in excitement quickly pulling it over his head.

"Did you just call me a cowboy?" Chris mocked growled; taking in the cheekily smiling boy drowned in a too large shirt.

"He hates that," Chris and Vin both turned to the new voice from the doorway.

 **A/N I have some ideas for ages and roles for most of the Boys, but I'm welcome to any ideas or suggestions.**


	3. Darkest Fears

**A/N Thanks for all the ideas, I've tried to take them into account. Hope you like this chapter. Sorry it took a while my muse decided to go on a vacation.**

 **Follow the Lights Home**

 **Chapter 3 Darkest Fears**

" **Fear can only grow in darkness. Once you face fear with light, you win."**

― **Steve Maraboli, Life, the Truth, and Being Free**

Buck had a bad feeling. His best friend could tell. Buck was supposed to spend the night but he felt he needed to be home. What really worried him was that this was not the first time he had ever had this feeling. The last time he had it he had lost his family.

Ezra glanced at Buck who was staring not at the TV they were using to play Call of Duty but out the window. Ezra used this distraction to eliminate the opposing character. He turned again to boast his triumph but the words died on his lips. Calling to his friend he received no acknowledgment. He worried of what was troubling his companion so he suggested going to get a snack. Buck could be a truly bottomless pit and was always ready to eat.

"Buck, are you still currently residing on this terrestrial planet?" Ezra was only met with silence again so he continued, "My current apparel includes undergarments of the female nature."

"Wha?" Buck glanced back from the snowy night to his friend then down at the game controller still in his hands.

"I asked, my distracted friend, if you would like to accompany me to the kitchen for some nourishment," the southern accent leaked concern.

"Now Ez, you know I can't understand you half the time, but especially when you act like a rich butthead with those ten dollar words," Buck teased the slightly younger boy.

"I take offense to that insinuation and the mangling of my Christian name."

"Now I wouldn't want to offend you kid," Buck teased trying to ignore the growing knot in his gut.

"One year of seniority does not entitle you the pleasure of addressing me as a child." Ezra ducked the offending hand man handling his hair.

"Would you care for a game of chance?" Buck mocked trying for a new distraction. Both boys' upbringing left them quite familiar with the game. Buck's mom had worked in a casino for a time and he had accompanied her several times learning the basics. Ezra's mother was a con artist and had taught her son the art from an early age. She was currently incarcerated for the trade, leaving Ezra with his great aunt.

Ezra noticed his friend's increasingly troubled mood as he lost several hands he could have easily won.

"I think Chris is in trouble, I need to get home," Buck finally confessed.

"I'll have Aunt Ellamae drive us over in order to determine that all is well," Ezra offered climbing to his feet, before Buck could protest.

"Darling, I hear you have a bit of a bad feeling and need to make tracks towards home," The older petite woman led the way to the mud room. Overseeing the boys' bundling up they headed to the garage and pulled out into the snow. Thankfully the Larabee homestead was the nearest neighbor to Ellamae Standish and her great nephew.

The large four wheel truck made its way slowly through the storm. Coming to the yard they could make out the house lights as well as a light on in the barn. Buck stared up at the light in shock; he could have sworn he turned it off after his chores. Maybe Chris went in there to check on the horses and was now lying on the floor hurt. He rushed out of the truck, ignoring the concerned calls, he trudged his way to the barn.

Rushing through the barn, Buck called out to his uncle. He almost didn't notice Ezra's voice echoing his. With no luck he met back up with Ezra at the door. They backtracked from the barn to the house; Buck has to force himself to go slowly. His eyes were glued to the ground searching for a sign of Chris. Praying he is inside Buck goes into the house. He hears his guardian in the den. He sounds fine but there is someone else with him. He finally noticed Ezra and now his aunt at his back, lending their silent support behind him. He heard the stranger, he determined is a boy, call Chris a cowboy.

Stepping into the den Buck adds, "He hates that," He grinned in relief when an intact Chris turned towards him.

"Buck," Chris' face crumpled in concern, "What are you doing here?"

"Well I do sort of live here," Buck grinned as Chris let out a sigh.

"How'd did you get home," Chris glanced out the window, "It's really coming down out there."

"That would be my doing Christopher," Ellamae stepped forward with Ezra in tow.

"Ms. Standish, I appreciate you bringing Buck home but I thought he was going to spend the night," Chris stood up to address her.

"Yes that was the plan," Ellamae smiled down at the shy Vin watching from the couch, "but it would seem fate decided to bring us all here instead."

Chris glanced at Vin before inviting his neighbors to sit down and warm up. Ellamae had worked as a nurse at some point; between her and Chris, with his first aid training, they were able to get Vin looked over and taken care of.

Buck sat in the corner with Ezra watching the interaction between his uncle and the boy. Ezra had tried multiple times to engage the young teenager in conversation; however Buck was not having any of it. Ezra finally let out a small frustrated sigh before beginning to shuffling his cards quietly beside his friend. Buck continued to watch and think.

Finally both adults stood up from the lightly dozing Vin and went to the kitchen to have a quiet talk.

"Ezra dear, we have a slight break in the storm if we hurry we can make it home to our own beds tonight." Ellamae addressed her nephew quietly once she and Chris finished talking.

"Ms. Standish it really is no problem if you stayed here," Chris tried to offer again.

"Nonsense Christopher, I am perfectly capable of driving in a little snow," then she added quietly, "Now you take care of both those boys. Hurts aren't all on the outside."

"I will Ma'am" Chris promised.

"Come along Ezra," she called heading back to the front door.

"All seems to be well Buck," Ezra comforted quietly following after his aunt, "keep me informed."

Buck walked his friend to the door watching the truck drive away slowly all he could do was sigh. He turned back into the house whispering, "I hope so," into the cold night sky.


	4. The Journey Begins

**A/N Buck is thirteen years old and has been with Chris since he was about nine. Ezra is twelve years old and has lived with his great aunt for a year. Vin just recently turned eight years old.**

 **Follow The Lights Home**

 **Chapter 4 The Journey Begins**

" **Long is the way and hard, that out of Hell leads up to light."**

― **John Milton, Paradise Lost**

Something was off; Vin could sense it without even opening his eyes. Playing possum like his dad taught him he listened intently. He could hear movement above him and to the side of him with the clanking of pans and dishes. He could smell bacon from that direction so it had to be the kitchen. There were at least two people in the building with him. Cracking his eyes open he tried to remember what brought him here.

"Vin are you alright?" startled Vin turned towards the blond man who addressed him.

Seeing the man he now remembered as Chris, Vin jumped up. Or he tried to before he became tangled in his bedding causing him to fall painfully to the floor. He felt tears spring to his eyes as all he wanted was his dad.

"Uncle Chris did something fall?" someone called from upstairs.

"It's fine Buck," Chris yelled back. Buck was the dark haired boy from last night, Chris' nephew.

Chris helped him back up to the couch, "You alright Pard?"

Vin choked back his tears and nodded not trusting his voice. He felt himself melting into Chris' side enjoying his comforting presence. Once he had more control over his emotion again he asked after his father and if he was found.

Sighing Chris pulled the long haired boy closer trying to find the right words.

"Vin," he paused sighing again before continuing, "Josiah found your car but nobody was there."

"But he was hurt, so he couldn't have gotten far, and with the snow they could track him and find him and he'll be okay. Right?" Vin rambled in one breath before bury his face into Chris' side and letting out a sob.

"Yeah Pard," Chris agreed gently rubbing the crying boy's back.

"Uncle Chris," Chris turned toward the stairs to see his nephew hesitantly standing on the top step. Waving his free arm he indicated for Buck to come over as well. Not needing anymore encouragement he bounded over tucking himself into his uncle's other side. The teen's big heart went out to the younger boy so he reached over and patted his arm in a comforting manner.

"What am I gonna do now?" the helpless plea for help broke both uncle and nephew's hearts.

Clearing his throat Chris answered, "Well first off we are going to have breakfast then we'll go and get you checked out at the clinic, the plow should be here by the time we're done eating. After that we will see where we're at and go from there."

"Yeah Nathan and Rain will fix ya up," Buck agreed, "and Josiah will find your dad."

Chris sat a moment more enjoying the feeling of two smaller bodies snuggled next to him again.

"Alright boys, the food is going to get cold," Chris went to stand up keeping the boys wrapped in his arms; leading them to the table. He felt Buck's eyes following him as he went to retrieve another chair from the basement. Three chairs now sat at the table. Vin mostly pushed his food around trying to not think about his dad. Buck was telling about his and Ezra's known adventures and the cute girls in his class. Trying to ignore the third chair and distract Vin Buck rambled on. Chris watched both boys with concern.

After breakfast Chris sent the boys to go get ready. Presenting Vin with his slightly ripped but clean clothes and a new toothbrush. Clearing the table Chris put away almost all the food he made, noticing everybody's lack of appetite. Letting out another sigh he finished with the kitchen and went to get ready.

Calling up the stairs, "Buck, Vin I'm going to go do the morning chores then hopefully the plow will be here and we can head out."

He heard some quiet talking then Buck called back, "Can we go and help you Uncle Chris? Vin wants to see the horses."

"Sure Boys, but you have to hurry up," Chris grinned as he heard scrambling above him.

Searching through a box of Buck's old winter clothes he is able to find a coat and boots that would be too big on the slim little boy but would be the closest fit. Coming back up from the basement he heard the boys before he sees them.

"…and then the teacher asked ol' Ez…" seeing Chris' look he stopped mid-sentence sending his uncle and innocent looking smile before whispering to Vin, "I'll finish telling ya later."

Chris helped Vin dress and places his bruised arm in Buck's old sling from when he fell out of the big tree in the backyard a few years back. Inspecting both boys up and down, he gave his nod of approval. Pulling on his coat he led the way to the barn. Glancing down the snow packed road for a sign of the snow plow. Seeing none he continued in to care for the horses.

"Mr. Chris, whose burning a fire?" turning to the boy then out past the house Chris cursed quietly.

"Damn. Boys I need you to stay here. Shit. I'm going to ride up to the ridge real quick to see what's wrong." Chris directed, "Buck keep an eye out for the plow. The ambulance should be with it. I want both of you boys to ride down with it. I'll meet back up with you."

"Is it my dad?" Vin asked as the boys followed Chris as he pulled out the snowmobile.

"I don't know Vin. It could be. But I have to go make sure nobody needs help." Chris turned from the machine to look the boy in the eye.

"I got it Uncle Chris," Buck reassured.

"I know Buck," Chris clasped both boys' shoulders, "I'll be right behind you."

Buck and Vin watched Chris ride toward the fire. Buck's gut twisted in dread as he watched his uncle ride out of sight. He pushed his unease aside as he felt a smaller hand reach for his. Squeezing Vin's hand in reassurance he looked towards the road and saw a new set of snowmobiles heading towards them. Looking closely he hoped to recognize someone from town. The winter gear made it hard to see anything about their features. Squinting Buck looked harder and saw guns strapped to the riders' backs. Not the typical hunting rifle or the odd shotgun either that he'd seen around the area, but big ass guns that meant nothing good. Buck's stomach clenched again in warning. It was about to get ugly and Buck hated ugly.


	5. Step into the Dark

**A/N The story is finally heating up. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Follow the Lights Home**

 **Chapter 5 Step into the Dark**

" **When you get to the end of all the light you know and it's time to step into the darkness of the unknown, faith is knowing that one of two things shall happen: either you will be given something solid to stand on, or you will be taught how to fly."**

― **Edward Teller**

"Buck," someone was calling his name," Buck, please wake up."

Wincing he tried to open his eyes but the sun shining off the snow blasted into his head. Groaning he felt the cold from the snow he was lying in. He couldn't figure out why he was sleeping in the snow or why someone decided his brain made a good drum. Someone was shaking him again; his eyes had closed again. He couldn't figure out what was going on, nothing was making sense to his rattled head.

"Buck, where is your uncle and the boy?" the question started to clear some of the fog in his mind.

His Uncle Chris had gone up to check on a…fire on the ridge. He had left Buck in charge till the cavalry got through to take them into town. But then some armed men had come first. Buck sat up abruptly causing the person standing over him to stumble back. Vin! They had come for Vin. Buck had tried to stop them, he told Vin to run. All he remembered after that was running at the goons then pain.

"Buck," a steadying hand grabbed his shoulder as the teenager's world began to swim.

"Ez, they took him," Buck gasped out in horror to his best friend.

"Who? Buck what the hell happened?" the concerned southern demanded.

"Vin, I let them get Vin," Buck mumbled.

"Where is your uncle? Did he go after them?" Ezra was growing tired of being out of the loop.

"No he went up to check…" Buck trailed off as a new thought occurred to him; then he continued speaking, "It was a diversion. Dammit!"

Buck tried to make his way to his feet. Stumbling he landed on his knees. He felt helping hands assisting him to his feet. Once up he glanced around the yard trying to come up with a plan of action.

Spotting Ezra horse standing patiently beside them he started to develop a plan, "Ezra I need you to ride up to the ridge and tell Chris what is going on."

"Of course. But you my friend need to stay here and rest from your injuries," Ezra tried to stop Buck before he could plan to do something stupid.

"I need to go after Vin. I just need to…" Buck trailed off glancing over at the snow mobile tracks that outlined Vin's trail.

"Buck?" Ezra grew concerned at the prolonged silence.

"Here's what we're going to do," Buck's determined blue eyes hardened as he outlined his plan.

Buck watched his friend lead his struggling horse up to where his uncle was. Letting out a sigh he turned and finished saddling his own horse. With a final firm yank he finished his task; he glanced one last time towards the ridge and then down the road. He felt an overwhelming sense of loneliness settle on his shoulders, he wished the plow would get through already.

He didn't think he was out cold very long but he defiantly had to get going in order to gain lost ground. Grabbing his hunting rifle from the gun cabinet, he'd gotten it for his birthday a few months back. He also grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch on the way out the door as an afterthought. He hurried back to his mount. Securing everything onto his saddle he mounted and spurred his horse out of the yard. He didn't dare look back again worried he would lose his nerve; he had a job to do. He couldn't go as fast as he'd of liked, trudging through the fresh snow drifts.

Buck didn't know how long he'd been riding. He'd stopped a couple of times to rest his horse who was feeling the strain of making a path through the snow. The tracks had kept to the road for the most part. As the hours ticked by they started to veer into the wooded areas; Buck began to worry about those that would follow behind. His uncle and the others wouldn't be able to find them if it began to snow again. Determined Buck dismounted; removing his well-used pocket knife he marked the nearest tree's trunk.

Riding several yards he repeated the process. The farther he went the longer he waited to mark again. He could feel his unease grow as he felt the delays continued to increase the distance between his and Vin. He pushed his horse harder; he would not be too late, again.

Snow began to fall about the time when the sun approached its noon position. Pulling his collar up and hat lower he climbed once more into his saddle after marking another tree. He glanced behind him hoping to see reinforcement riding up to the rescue. With a sigh he headed down the path, hoping they would stop soon before he lost them in the snow.

It was becoming harder and harder to get off his horse. His fingers and face were going numb. He'd nicked himself with his knife a few times when his frozen fingers refused to cooperate. His horse was flagging if he didn't find them soon he'd have to camp for the night. He didn't even know for sure if he was heading the right way. At this point, with the storm, he was just going on a hunch, a guess really. They'd passed by most of the homesteads in the first few hours. There were only a few places they would be going by the direction they were heading. There was an old pioneer saw mill, an abandoned mine and a haunted house. The mill was torn down to bricks really and the mine was collapsed; that left the old Royal homestead. It was rundown but habitual, only being abandoned for a few decades.

He came to the last ridge before he would be in sight of the house. Dismounting once more he crouched down, keeping low as he made his way up the hill. Crawling up on his belly through the snow the last few feet, ignoring the wet chill making its way through him. Hesitating right before his head broke the surface he held his breath and sent up a quick prayer. He lifted his head and looked down at the house through the falling flakes. He let out a sigh of relief as he sees a light burning in the window. In its beam he can just make out two shadowy snowmobiles. He wants to run down there, but he holds himself back as he sees a tall armed figure standing in the front doorway. He drops his head to the snow, nothing was ever easy.

 **A/N How is Buck going to save Vin? Was Ezra able to find Chris? Will Chris be able to find the trail? Will the cavalry arrive in time? Stay tuned…**


	6. Bring Them Safely Back

**A/N A week late, a dollar short and still I don't own anything. I claim no knowledge of an actual search and rescue operation involving kidnapping. In this story Chris's team is a special group of people from the Sheriff's department, search and rescue and medical field (maybe others). Basically think small town that operates like the old west law enforcement.**

 **Follow the Lights Home**

 **Chapter 6 Bring Them Safely Back**

" **People often believed they were safer in the light, thinking monsters only came out at night. But safety – like light – is a façade."**

― **C.J. Roberts, Captive in the Dark**

Chris was beyond mad; he was pissed. Buck was in deep shit. When Chris found him he'd need a lot more than a shovel to dig out of it. All would be better if Chris could have ridden right out after his nephew when Ezra came and told him of the situation. He had called Josiah and brought him up to speed and was preparing to head out. The plow and ambulance arrived too late to take the boys to safety but they arrived just as he was fixing to head out. Being the boss could be a pain in the ass.

Nathan came up with the ambulance he used to work with before he transferred to Chris's team. J.D. Dunne and Casey Wells the department's new recruits drove up not far behind the ambulance. Josiah was on his way over from searching the area around Vin's father's car. With another quick call it was determined that search and rescue was only ten minutes out.

"Wells drive Ezra back home. His horse can stay in my barn for now," Chris ordered while sending Standish a warning glare before the disagreement could leave his lips. With a sigh the boy went to unsaddle and board his horse.

Stripped of his poker face, Ezra came up to Chris on his way to the squad car. With more words at his disposal than most dictionaries Ezra could not think of a single thing to say. His green eyes meet Chris's hoping to communicate that way.

"We'll find them, Ezra," Chris reassured briefly clasping the twelve year old boy's shoulder, "I'll let you know."

He nodded his head in understanding while swallowing a lump in his throat; Ezra then followed after Officer Wells heading back home. Chris watched the car pull out wishing his boys were on their way to safety as well.

By the time Josiah and his team arrived Chris, Nathan and J.D. had horses saddled and ready to go. Once he had everyone assembled Chris told what he could, answered what he knew, and directed a plan of action. They split into two groups Josiah and Nathan led one team; while Chris took the green J.D. with him on his team.

Josiah pulled him aside and asked him quietly, "Chris, are you sure you want to take our exuberant young brother?"

"No I'm not sure about a damn thing. I don't know why anyone would take Vin. Or why my nephew would be so damn stupid to ride after goons with guns. And I'm not sure I won't kill J.D. when he won't stop bouncing, "Chris hissed, "But J.D. is my responsibility; just like Buck and Vin are. I'll be damned if I let anything happen to any of them."

Chris turned away and mounted his horse, "Chris," turning back only when he heard Josiah call him, "We'll bring them back. All of us are riding home, "Chris nodded before leading his group down the road. Chris rode behind Kojay the senior member of the search and rescue team. Kojay had been tracking lost hikers and wanted suspects in the area since Chris was in diapers. If you wanted someone found he was your man. The second group followed behind at first until the trail they were following was lost in the falling snow. Reining in his horse Chris waited for Josiah to ride up. With Kojay consulting they determined the only places for shelter in the area. Josiah and his team would head out to the mill and mine, since they were fairly close together. While Chris would lead the way to the old Royal homestead.

"Alright boys these men are armed and have a least one hostage. But Buck is riding out there too so be sure you know what you're shooting at," Chris paused to glare in warning at the assembled teams before continuing, "Let's ride!"

The groups left the road heading to their destinations praying that answers could be found at one of them. If they were wrong they would lose them if they somehow got back to the highway. But Kojay reassured the increasingly tense Larabee that with the weather and the direction the tracks were heading when they lost them indicated one of the three locations. Of course he had said it in his vague bull shit way that made Chris wonder if he had a death wish.

"Deputy Larabee?" J.D. Hesitantly called from his stalled horse.

"What!" Chris growled hoping the kid was smart enough not to ask a stupid question.

"Does this tree look odd?" apparently not then, Chris reined his horse around.

Sensing the dark mood J.D. hurried on in one breath, "What I mean, there is a fresh mark on the trunk possibly from a knife. Does you nephew carry carry around a knife? Would he think to mark a trail to backtrack or lead others to him?"

Chris paused as J.D. held his breath. Riding slightly ahead Chris found a similar mark; he returned to his team with a renewed hope. Buck loved the classics. He rode up to Dunne who had not moved or made a sound.

"Good job Dunne," Chris praised before turning to show the mark to Kojay.

Chris radioed Josiah with the find, but had him stay on his targets until they knew more. The marks began to spread farther apart and a few sported rust colored stains. Logically Chris knew that Buck, if that's who was marking the trees, probably just nicked himself. However he couldn't shake the feeling of it being a bad omen. Damn Josiah and his crows. Gun shots shattered the cold silence.

 **A/N I know another cliff hanger. But at least Chris is on the trail to get the boys back safely.**


	7. Night Light

**A/N Here it is! A new chapter finally.**

 **Follow the Lights Home**

 **Chapter 7 Night Light**

" **I will love the light for it shows me the way, yet I will endure the darkness for it shows me the stars."**

― **Og Mandino**

Buck pushed his flagging horse onward. While the falling snow helped cover their tracks it also made their escape more difficult. He had gotten turned around early on in their blind flight through the dark; now he was unsure of their exact location. He wished the stars were out so he could know the exact direction of north. Reining his mount to a stop he prayed to find something familiar to lead them home. He felt the small quaking arms tighten around his waist.

"It's okay Vin. Just checking our surroundings," Buck smiled looking around at the fearful blue eyes.

The sound of pursuit came faintly from behind them. Buck mumbled under his breath a curse word that would get his mouth washed out with soap. Buck thought back to the beginning of him becoming the chased instead of doing the chasing. He had watched for a while till the man at the door had gone back in. Then he had snuck down to the back of the house and was able to disable one of the snowmobiles by stuffing snow into the gas tank. The shooting had started before he gotten to the other, so he had just enough time to get out of there with Vin in tow.

Vin either didn't know who their pursuers were or just wasn't in a sharing mood. Buck shook his head chastising himself. Vin had fled out through the front door right smack into him after the first shots were fired. Scared out of his wits and seemingly mute; the other boy hadn't spoken a word since Buck found him. Thankfully he seemed to recognize Buck fairly quickly; he stopped thrashing at Buck's whispered command. The chaos in the house lasted a few minutes enabling the two boys to make it back to Buck's horse and ride quickly away.

Hearing their deadly shadows closer than before, Buck shook himself once more from his thoughts. Kicking his horse into motion; hoping to recognize something. Patting the hands clenched into his coat Buck tried to offer what little comfort he could. He sent up a prayer that Uncle Chris would save them from those chasing after through the dark.

His horse began to make it way upward about the time it stopped snowing. The change in the center of balance caused the silent Vin to scramble for a better hold as he felt himself slipping. Both boys' numb hands refused to cooperate as they tried to remain seated. Laboriously Buck led the horse to a slight ledge leveling them out. Climbing down Buck blew warm breath onto his cold fingers.

"Move forward Vin," Buck commanded gently before mounting behind the smaller boy.

Once they were situated they continued up once more. Gently coaxing the smaller boy, "Lean forward a little more," Buck was able to lead the horse onward more easily.

They heard shouting before they heard the shots. The rocky ridge, while difficult for a horse was near impossible for snowmobiles. Glancing down Buck could make out shadowy figures in the snow below. The distance, darkness and angle of the ridge made it terribly difficult to hit at something from the bottom. But that knowledge didn't help alleviate the fear of two scared boys being hunted down.

Vin laid flat against the horse's' neck gripping the mane as tightly as his cold hands would allow. With his eyes squeezed shut and his breathing rapid and shallow he wished them all away. Buck didn't know what to do. He wanted Uncle Chris to ride in a save the day; ground him for being reckless then hug him so tight that he wouldn't be able to breathe. He needed to get away; he needed to go home.

Glancing once more behind him he could make out shadows climbing towards them. He kicked his horse trying to get more speed, laying his hand on Vin's back to steady him. The boys' fear was sensed by their mount. The horse began to stumble losing footing on the treacherous rocks. Buck leaped out of the saddle leading the horse on foot through the darkness. Forcibly he steadied his pace after a few near misses with his own feet on the rocks.

Once they reached the top he turned quickly to check the progress of the men. However he turned to quickly catching his foot on a rock. He dropped to his knees hissing in pain. As he let loose the vocabulary he wasn't supposed to use. He felt a small hand on his shoulder. Glancing up through the night at the barely seen tear stained but determined face; he felt hope flood through him. Vin held his eyes for a moment longer before pointing down the ridge. Fearing that they were about to be caught he struggled up using Vin's shoulder as support. Looking down he saw while they were covering ground their pursuers were not yet upon them.

Vin shook his hand on Buck's shoulder briefly before pointing passed the men to a different group. This one appeared to be on horseback carrying lanterns and as he squinted down at this new group Buck broke out in a huge grin. Down leading this new mounted group was his Uncle Chris, it had to be. Vin had the shadow of a smile gracing his lips as they stood taking in their rescue.

Buck's smile suddenly fell in horror; their shadowy pursuers could not be seen because they didn't carry lights. His uncle could ride in on them without warning. The only way back down was back right through the men hunting them. He couldn't ride down and warn the rescue party. He hobbled back to the saddle and grabbed out his rifle and flashlight. "Cover your ears Vin," he instructed before he aimed his gun into the air and let off three shots close together. He saw the light that was his Uncle's horse stop suddenly. Buck waved his light then pointed below signaling the danger multiple times.

His uncle waved his lantern back in understanding. Buck collapsed to the ground in relief, taking Vin down with him. They both sighed, huddled together on the rocky ground. Vin's arm shot up pointing to the sky. The storm clouds had broken up and the newly revealed stars shined brightly in the dark sky.

 **A/N So according to my brother, who knows more about vehicles then I do, moisture such as a handful of snow in the gas tank ruins the engine. So please don't try it a home folks; unless of course you are escaping from evil kidnappers then use it all you want.**


	8. Facing Demons

**A/N Here it is, we are getting close. This chapter was a little harder to write. Hope you like it.**

 **Follow the Lights Home**

 **Chapter 8 Facing Demons**

 **Truth is brighter than the light,**

 **Falsehood darker than the night.**

 **Revenge is keener than an axe,**

 **And love is softer than melting wax."**

― **Cassandra Clare, Clockwork Princess**

The second set of shots to be heard in the distance were beginning to fry at the nerves of the rescue team as the night wore on with them always being just a little too slow.

When they'd secured the the Royal house earlier; they were too slow to find the boys, arrest the bad guys and save the wounded that lay in the house. All Chris could see was arriving too late to a burnt out shell of a car only a few miles from home. His young nephew's blistered hands and hacking cough; trying to save his family. He remembered his anguished cry being echoed by Buck. The images morphed into two young boys gunned down in the dark and being to slow to save them. Gripping the reins tightly he spurred his horse for more speed. Blocking the images his mind couldn't help but wandered back to the Royal house and the promise he'd made as the horses rode closer to danger.

"You Larabee?" The question was interrupted by a painful coughing fit from the man on the dirty floor. The hair was a darker blond nearly brown but the blue eyes were almost an exact copy.

"Mr. Tanner?" Chris kneeled at the bleeding man's side putting pressure on his stomach.

"Vin?" He gasped searching the room for his son.

"We're going after him," Chris promised.

Tanner fell into another coughing fit this time sprinkling flecks of blood as he moaned, "My fault."

"Why is your fault Tanner," Chris wanted to know what he was riding up against.

"Got in too deep," Tanner's eyes glazed over slightly, "No way out…ran,"

"What'd you drag Vin into?" Chris's voice rose slightly causing his men to turn in concern.

"Was with the Agency, undercover mostly. Took a bribe, Emma was sick," His eyes closed in pain as his breathing worsened.

Chris increased pressure on the wound, "Stay with me Tanner,"

"Infos in the painted hills, Vin knows. Clear my name," The familiar blue pools bored into Chris's green eyes as Chris took his hand in comfort.

"Take care of Vin, please. I can't give him much but his name back. My daddy was a good cop so was my grandad. Now Vin's Dad can be one again too." The blue eyes closed.

Chris shook off those thoughts, mentally preparing himself, as they approached a steep incline that led up to a dirt road. The rescue team rode up cautiously. Their tired mounts became more alert, ears turned forward, as they got closer to where the guns last sounded.

Suddenly shots burst through the air in quick succession. Chris halted his spooked horse looking into the darkness for the source. This was a different gun than was earlier shot. This was more of what you heard during deer hunting season; like the rifle he'd given Buck for his birthday. He saw a light on the ridge. It pointed down the slope a few times before going dark.

Chris couldn't help the slight grin that grew on his face. Buck had seen way too many movies. Right after it became just the two of them they watched a classic western or an old spy movie together almost every night. They fell asleep in a pile on the coach, finding comfort in eachothers presence.

Squinting into the dark Chris and his men could make out a few shadowy figures climbing the ridge. Unfortunately Buck's warning had also alerted those chasing the boys of the rescue team's approach.

"Go for cover," was barely shouted out of Chris' mouth before lead started flying their way.

Hiding among the trees Chris struggled to keep track of everyone. He had his men shoot up but aimed low. Not in the hopes of really hitting anything just to provide enough distraction so the boys could make it on down the trail. He hoped they were leaving and not sticking around for the show.

"Chris I'm going to go up and secure the boys," J.D. panted running up to Chris getting ready to run up the ridge.

"No J.D." Chris firmly grabbed the young man's shoulder.

"Chris, I'm the fastest and the smallest. Besides you're needed here; you are the boss. I can get up to them on left hand side,' "J.D. stated confidently cutting down all of Larabee's potential arguments, "The boys need help. They are scared and alone with the bad guys closing in. Let me go and help them."

Chris continued holding him back even after his speech. Searching the large hazel eyes Chris finally nodded. Squeezing the shoulder in comfort he left go, "Watch your back kid."

"I'll protect them," J.D. called over his shoulder as he disappeared into the foliage.

Chris hoped he didn't make a fatal mistake. Sending a prayer skyward he watched the first lights of the night appear in the sky. As the clouds continued to clear from the sky he reloaded his gun before laying some cover fire; distracting the enemy from a small shadowy figure climbing to his left and two even smaller figures out of reach above him.


	9. Guiding Light

**A/N I'm still alive and kicking. So sorry guys life got crazy, new job and school started again, so bear with me. This chapter fought me tooth and nail in its writing but here it is, finally.**

 **Follow the Lights Home**

 **Chapter 9 Guiding Light**

" **May it be a light to you in dark places, when all other lights go out."**

― **J.R.R. Tolkien, The Fellowship of the Ring**

Vin was scared. He'd been scared since his car crashed and his dad wouldn't wake up. But this morning started a different kind of terror. Men came and took him and hurt Buck. He tried to get away but the men were too big. Jerking off his burrowed sling they tied his hands up, causing him to cry out in pain. They drove away with him on a snowmobile. He tried to wake Buck up or get Chris to save them by yelling but the man holding him stuffed a gloved hand over his mouth. The long ride lasted for hours with his captor tightening his grip painfully anytime he moved or made a sound.

They finally came to an old house and parked outside of it. His fingers had lost feeling and were turning a purple color; while his wrist throbbed making him tear up. His face and ears were numb from cold. As they set him down his stiff legs wobbled not supporting his weight. The one he rode with gripped his shoulder painfully saving him from falling into the snow.

Vin was lead forcibly into the old farmhouse. Once inside they released his wrists. With a quiet whimper of pain he tucked his left arm protectively towards his body. A new man with long stringy dark hair came and knelt before him. Grabbing his chin and forcing the boy to look into his dark eyes.

"Vin your daddy took something of mine. You know stealing's bad. You're here because your daddy is bad and needs to be punished. But a real punishment is taking away something loved. You're daddy sure loves you boy." Vin wasn't stupid. He began to tremble, not from the cold, and tears gathered in his eyes. He sniffled refusing to let them fall and looked the man straight in the eye.

"My dad's good. You're the bad one," he spoke quietly but defiantly, "He's gonna kick your ass."

"You think so do ya?" Vin didn't like his new predatory smile as the man lead him to another room.

"DAD!" Vin yelled running to the battered form tied to a chair. Throwing his arms around his dad Vin let out a sob, haltingly telling his dad all that had happened since their car crashed. Clinging harder as he felt arms try to tear him away. He heard his dad yelling as they were finally forced apart, "Damnit! Joe I'm going to kill you!"

"Now Tanner is that anyway to talk in front of your boy," the man identified as Joe yanked Vin's head back by his hair. Vin tried to be strong and stop his tears and whimpers but it proved too difficult.

His dad's blue eyes looked deeply into his, "Vin, Bud, everything will be okay."

He tried not to think about the last moments with his dad. The shooting had started as his dad got loose and went after one of their captors. His dad had gotten the gun and told him to run, so he had run. Looking back over his shoulder as he opened the door he saw his dad fall. Running blindly as a gun pointed towards him he ran into Buck. Blinking back the tears he focused once more on the starry night, taking comfort from the older boy beside him.

"Hey guys, I'm J.D. I work with Chris," the young man lifted his arms placating as he approached slowly.

"I've seen you around town. You have a dang awful hat," Buck grinned in relief stumbling to his feet, "Sweet on Miss Casey too."

The young man blushed, opened his mouth then seeming to think better of it snapped it shut again. "It's a classic," he muttered loudly enough to be heard before crouching next to them and taking in their enemy's positions. Determining that they were safe for the moment he turned once more to the two boys who were now his responsibility. "You guys okay?"

"Vin's a little beat up mostly from last night though," Buck answered for his quiet friend, shifting slightly on his feet trying to relieve pressure on his ankle. J.D. eyed Buck questionly. Buck sighed sitting back down carefully, "I twisted my ankle on some rocks getting up here."

J.D. examined it keeping up a steady banter with Buck about headwear and the fairer sex. Turning to Vin he reached towards the slumped figure. The boy had his knees drawn up and his arms clutched his legs. He startled badly at J.D.'s hand connecting with his shoulder. J.D. again raised his hands and backed away soothing the scared boy who had stood up looking close to bolting down the trail. He settled for a visual exam, once Vin's breathing slowed, giving the quiet boy a reassuring smile. Offering a hand to the dark haired boy he lifted Buck to his feet carefully.

Glancing down the ridge J.D. stiffened in dread. Buck went down hard as J.D. pushed him out of the way. The ankle he favored impeded his movement, leaving him nowhere to go but down. J.D. went down also catching a bullet in the shoulder. Vin ran to Buck's horse as the shots were fired. Grabbing the reins of the startled animal he stopped its frenzied fleeing.

Vin tied off the horse securely before snatching up Buck rifle. Looking towards the others he went to J.D. side as the officer laid down some return fire. Once the quiet was regained they hurried over to Buck. J.D. kneeled at his side. "Vin, keep an eye on them," J.D. glanced behind them before pulling the dazed teenager to his feet, "I need to move Buck."

J.D. struggled and bled but was able to move the teenager down the path. The younger boy kept watch behind them and stopped to lead the horse with them. Once down the trail a ways they stopped to catch their breath. Vin sent a weary look back the way they came before turning back to the hurt pair. J.D. carefully lowered Buck down to a sitting position against one of the trees lining the path. Wincing he clutched his bleeding shoulder as the adrenaline started to fade. Vin picked up the tattered blanket from the saddle before walking over to his companions. Looking from the bleeding adult to boy who was still quite out of it he borrowed Buck's knife cutting strips out of the blanket. Binding the cloth as tightly around J.D.'s shoulder as his hurt wrist would allow.

J.D patiently allowed the silent boy to wrap his wound smiling down gratefully. Noise was heard once more from the way they came. The boys needed to get to safety. One armed and with Vin's help J.D. was able to get the dazed Buck onto his horse. Vin mounted behind silently, after stowing the teen's rifle, steadying the dark haired boy. Handing the reins to the lighter haired boy J.D. gave his order, "Vin, down this trail is Chris' property but don't turn off. You won't be able to find it in the dark. Just keep heading straight till you come to the highway. It leads to town but just stop okay. We should be by to get you by then. Don't get off the path."

J.D. looked into the blue eyes for a second longer trying to get the boy to understand the importance of what he was saying. Once the boy nodded he let go off the reins. Watching the boys ride off he let out a sigh before checking his ammo and facing the oncoming threat. If they wanted the boys they would have to go through him.

Keeping up a steady pace down the dirt road; Vin tightened his hold on Buck as he heard more shots fired. He was trying to keep it together and get Buck and himself to a safe location. He wished that the older boy could still be in charge. That Chris or J.D. was here taking care of them. That his dad was here and they were just hiking to the top of a hill to watch the sunrise. Vin sniffled and used one hand to wipe away any escaped tears. He looked around the path trying to stay strong. Vin knew this road he'd been on it the night before; a time that seemed so long ago. Looking around at the familiar he almost laughed aloud. He knew where he was and he knew where he wanted to go. Turning the horse off the trail he headed down. As the rode once in awhile a feeling of despair would come making him doubt. He then would then see a familiar sign and he was encouraged again. The stars watched from overhead. A light in the distance brighter than the celestial ones shone through the trees. With a grin Vin shock the older boys shoulder. With a groan he looked to Vin in confusion.

Vin pointed to the light before whispering hoarsely, "home."


	10. The Lights of Home

**A/N Wow what a ride! Thanks for sticking with me; leaving me awesome reviews and motivating me to finish this story. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Follow the Lights Home**

 **Chapter 10**

 **The Lights of Home**

" **Life starts now, live, love, laugh and let your light shine!"**

― **Rob Liano**

It was early spring; the long harsh winter had passed. Buck was ready for the warm weather to begin even if school had a few more months to go. He was ready to get out of the house. After getting out of the hospital he was on bed rest better known as house arrest, but only half of it was for recovering from his concussion and busted ankle; mostly it was because he was grounded for the 'dumbass stunt he pulled,' his uncle's words. Once he got off his crutches cutting wood, mucking stalls, and other such forced labor filled his time. While it was punishment he was thankful for it as it proved to distract him from the difficult things, like nightmares, shrink visits and watching other people's sufferings.

That night months back Vin had lead them home, but that didn't make everything else go away; it didn't magically fix the whole situation. Vin lost his dad; he made it to the hospital to say goodbye but he still died. All alone in the world Vin was admitted into the hospital alongside Buck. He stayed there for almost two weeks fighting a raging fever brought on by exposure, his injuries and stress. Buck head was bad enough he had to stay a few days for observation. Chris ran himself ragged between the two boys, Nathan almost admitted him too. Once Buck got home he and his uncle had long talks in between hospital visits about consequences and duty. The third chair at the kitchen table never went back downstairs.

Vin talked to his dad right before he flat lined in front of his son's eyes. Vin never spoke again at the hospital after collapsing next to his father's gurney. The boy listened to Chris talk about the ranch and many times he had a ghost of a smile listening to Buck's escapades; but he never spoke. Vin was placed in Chris Larabee's protective custody because the man known only as Joe was never located. The boy's first word after his second silence was again, "Home," as he entered the snow covered driveway leading to the Larabee Ranch. Buck encircled his weeping friend in his arms until Chris stopped the truck in the garage. Vin clung to his new guardian as he was carried to the couch he'd used less than a month earlier. The two blonds found comfort in each other as the boy began to let out some of his pain and begin to heal. Buck joined them after placing a movie in the DVD player. The upbeat music of a classic western filled the room. Three pairs of eyes glued to the screen; slowly closing one set at a time as the film progressed. The three fell asleep together on the couch that night and many after.

Vin yanked at his tie watching enviously as Buck tore his off stuffing it in his pocket. They sat in the courthouse hallway as the adults discussed their situation. Chris had been Buck's legal guardian for years and became Vin's in recent months. The last half a year had been tense at times in the Larabee household; learning how to live with each other. But now it was their biyearly review and Chris wanted to make it permanent. The boys had already been taken into separate rooms being interviewed by social workers; now they were just waiting for Chris to finish up on his end. Buck sighs and sent a glare towards Vin as he once again fidgets in his chair. Just as he thinks about knocking on the door and demanding to know why they are taking so long the door opens.

It was official; Chris was legally the adoptive father to Buck and Vin. Chris hugged both boys close to him and Buck lets out a whoop while Vin went with a holler. They almost got kicked out of the building because of their noise level but that would have been alright because they were headed to the ranch to celebrate anyways.

Buck leans against the tree watching as his uncle chases Vin after the younger blond poured water on their adoptive father, "Vin is a lot more like Uncle Chris then I am," Buck whispers.

"Yes he is," Buck's head shoots up his eyes full of betrayal as he see Josiah, who is like another uncle, standing next to him.

"But that doesn't mean he loves him more. Adam was different then Chris too. Buck, Chris will always love you just like he still loves Adam. Now there is just one more person in Chris's heart to love." Josiah finishes.

"Do you love Chris?" Josiah asks after a moment of silence.

"Of course I do, you know I do," Buck answers almost indignantly.

"Do you care about Vin? Can you see yourself being his big brother?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Buck admits, "He's all alone now,"

"Then that's all you need," Josiah starts to walk back to the party, "Family is never perfect. All that matters is that you care for one another and you need each other in your life."

Buck watches Josiah walk away pondering on his words. Finally he looks to the man who is like his father in all but blood and the boy he risked his life for; with a small smile he runs and grabs the hose. In the water fight he had the upper hand with the most firepower. Not only did he get Chris and Vin good and soaked he made sure to aim at J.D.'s awful hat. Vin made sure to give Ezra a big sopping wet hug on his arrival. The little punk was becoming more like the little boy who called Chris a cowboy with a grin on his face with each passing day. Ezra provided fireworks that the three boys just had to set off, secretly behind the barn, nearly giving Josiah a heart attack. Then after that commotion died down they went to check Vin's critter trap. They came back with a chipmunk that soon got lose and climbed up Nathan's pant leg. He jumped around screaming about rabies while Buck kept yelling, "Alvin!" Needless to say Buck was back on forced labor with Vin joining him. Ellamae was kind enough let Ezra attend the session as well as thinking up some of her own. She had a suspicious twinkle in her eye as she bid farewell; leading her nephew who grumbled about menial labor the whole way. Good food, good company, and a good time, even if it did lead some to unwanted consequences, was had by all.

Chris gave his two boys a small respite as he went to do the evening chores after the last guest left. Before he headed to the barn he promised the boys to plan hard work for the next day when Ezra would join them in penalty for the day's events. Chris laughed as he heard groans behind him on the porch as he walked away; shaking his head remembering the boys' antics. His life was never going to be boring; thankfully he was in the barn when he let out his own groan as the realizations hit home.

"Thanks for being there for me," Vin spoke softly looking up at the night sky.

Buck looked at the younger boy a second before answering sincerely, "Anytime."

"Buck you forgot to turn the barn light out again," an exasperated Chris joins the two boys on the porch.

"Sorry dad," Buck laughed pulling his grinning brother into a headlock tousling his long curls, "it won't happen again."

 **A/N Hope you liked it. And yes that was an Alvin and the Chipmunks reference (I don't own that or M7).**


End file.
